An image capturing system may be used to take images of a user over several different days. The images captured may include the user wearing different items (e.g., clothing, accessories, shoes, etc.). A user interface presented on a display of an electronic device may be provided to allow the user to browse the images showing the outfits or looks worn by the user over a period of time. This can help in selecting favorite outfits that have been worn frequently or identifying items infrequently worn to remove from the user's closet.
Retailers, merchants, sellers, manufacturers, stylists, designers, and others may provide or promote such user interfaces to enable a user browse items included in an electronic catalog and/or search an electronic catalog for items available for purchase or other acquisition. For example, the user may browse or scroll through a grid or list of items. These items are typically shown in images taken while being worn by a model or on a hanger but not the user performing the browsing.